fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
キップル・インダストリー (Kipple Industry)
Do You Hear the Heroes? is a song by All Heroes. Lyrics *'All': ♪Do you hear the Heroes? Finally Finished with the fight. All of the people who do not know wrong from right. Of all the heroes and their worth... There is a one that never did... That was nice very nice to all of us. We will live again in freedom... in our universe. Even though we do that... We don't know what to do. An then they do and honestly things could be worse. Will you join the team? How many will it there all be? We all gonna use new weapons, upgrades, vehicles and everything."All-Stars" made the people sing... Heretics vs Savages. Then in the "Days of Present Past" happy ending comes. Grizzly, Panda, Ice Bear, Charlie (We Bare Bears), Chloe Park, Ranger Tabes, Poppy Rangers (Wallace, Parker, Diaz, Nguyen and Murphy), Baby Ducks, Andy (Regular Show), Gary (Regular Show), Guardians of Eternal Youth, Colonel Rawls, Chance Sureshot, Toothpick Sally, Recap Robot, HD DVD, Blue-Ray, Party Horse 42699, Frivola-Kranus, Quadravi-Kranus, Gilfoyle, Eggum-Kranus, Banana Joe, Ocho, Rocky Robinson, Alan Keane, Chelsea Keezheekoni, Breehn, Jim Reese, Birdo, Lorne and Harley, Hego, Mego, The Wego twins, Felix Renton, Jet Fusion, Metal Mario, Dr. Metal Mario, Pink Gold Peach, Bandana Blue, Banktoad, Birdley, Blubi, Blue Paratroopas, Bob-omb Buddy, Brighton, Captain Shy Guy, Chakron, Cosmic Spirit, Co-Star Luma, Dorrie, Dottie, Dr. Toad, Dr. Toadley, Dr. Toadley's intern, Eldstar, Fire and Thunder Gods, Mini Marios, Flurrie, Fluzzard, Frogfucius, Gold Gearmo, Gold Mini Mario, Great Sunflower, Hint Toad, Hungry Luma, Jibberjay, Jonathan Jones, Jumbo Rays, Kuzzle, Kylie Koopa, Lady Lima, Lakitu Bros., Lubba, Ma'Mole and Pa'Mole, Monstermama, Monty Bros., Ms. Mowz, Muddy Buddy, Mushroom Genie, Mushroom King, Noki Elderk, Old Man Watchitt, Phantom Hands, Polari, Prince Peasley, Prince Pine, Private Koopa, Professor Fungi, Honey Queen, King Nimbus, Queen Nimbus, Raphael the Raven, Ray (Super Mario), Rebbi, Cosmic Mario, Cosmic Luigi, Sergeant Flutter, Silver Gearmo, Starfy, Starlow, Starshade Bros., Stuffwell, Sushie, Toadsworth the Younger, Tumble, Twila, White Shy Guys, Whittle, Wisdurm, Bluster Kong, Klubba, Snide The Weasel, Squawks the Parrot, Rambi the Rhinoceros, Squitter, Enguarde the Swordfish, Expresso the Ostrich, Winky, Quawks, Ellie the Elephant, Mini Donkey Kongs, Glimmer the Angler Fish, Jr. Klap Trap, K. Lumsy, Klubba, Krunch, Lightfish, Parry the Parallel Bird, Pipsy, Quawks, Rattly the Rattlesnake, Scoff, Swanky Kong, Super Kong, T.T., Taj the Genie, Timber, Tiptup, Troff, Winky the Frog, Xananab, Huey (Paper Mario), Vivian (Paper Mario), Paper Lakilester, Tubba Blubba, Dashell, Dazzle, Don Pianta, Dyllis, Fleep, Flint Cragley, General White, Gnaw, Gnip, Hammer Bro Captain, Harry T., Hayzee, Herringway, Ishnail, Jolene, Kalmar, Kersti, Klevar, Kolorado, Koopa Krag, Koopa Master, Kooper, Koops, KP Pete, Lady Bow, Lakilulu, Legendary Captain, Lighthouse Keeper, Little Mouser, Lumpy, Mamar, Master Crash, Master Poet, Merle, Merlee, Merlon, Merlow, Merluvlee, Mini-Yoshi, Misstar, Moustafa, Muskular, Nolrem, Nomadimouse, Oaklie, Pa-Patch, Parakarry, Pennington, Petunia, Posie, Queen Jaydes, Rescue Squad V, Rock Paper Wizard, Russ T., Screamy, Sir Swoop, Skolar, Tayce T., TEC-XX, The Creepy Steeple Boo, Toad Brigade, Toad Captain, Toad Conductor, Twink, Bomber, Village Leader, Watt, Wiggler Segments, Wonky, Yebbi, Zess T., Mona (Wario), Mad Scienstein, Art and Deco, Ana's Crew, Goodstyle, Gull, Keyzer, Merfle, Princess Shokora, Kat and Ana, Shadow the Dog, Shuriken the Falcon, Don the Sparrow, Spriteling, Squirps, Wanda (Mario & Wario), Agent Amoeba, Agent Ant, Agent Anteater, Agent Bacon, Agent Big Bad Wolf, Bobby (Tuff Puppy), Agent Bossy, Agent Bull, Agent Deer, Agent Goldfish, Agent Groundhog, Agent Guinea Pig, Agent Hammerhead, Agent Jumbo, Agent Kid, Agent Moby, Agent Mouse, Agent Nutz, Agent Rodentski, Agent Scarecrow, Agent Seabiscuit, Agent Sea Cucumber, Agent Skunk, Agent Snake, Agent Three Little Pigs, George Looney, KIL-R, Nocturnal T.U.F.F. Agents, Percival, Scary Jimmy, Sally Mander, Tammy (Tuff Puppy), T.U.F.F. Troopers, Tiff, Tuff, Knuckle Joe, Lololo & Lalala, Adeleine, Magolor, Taranza, Susie, Chilly, Claycia, Helper, Bakasa, Bat, Beadrix, Benikage, Big Birdee, Birdee, Blob, Blue Kirby, Bonkers, Bronto Burt, Brown Kirby, Buster, Caramello, Carrie, Chaise Woole, Channel PPP, Chao & Goku, Chef Kawasaki, Coo, Daroach, Dom Woole, Donbe & Hikari, Dyna Blade, Dyna Chick, Elieel, Elline, Escargoon, Fairy Queen, Flapper, Galaxy Soldier, Galbo, Gamugael & Kogamugael, Geromazudake, Golem, Gooey, Green Kirby, HB-002, HB-007, Helpers, Heroic heart, Hibanamodoki, Joe (Kirby), Kabu, Kamuribana, Keeby, Kine, Kit Cosmos, Kitsuu, Kogoesou, Lady Like, Landia, Loomis Woole, Lor Starcutter, Mara, Marx, Mikarin & Kagamimocchi, Mine, Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright, Mr. Star, MuchiMuchi, Nago, Nametsumuri, Nruff, Nyupun, Obachan, Orange Kirby, Parent Whale and Child Whale, People of the Sky, Phan Phan, Pick, Pierre, Pitch, Pitch Mama, Pitcher Man, Piyo & Keko, Pon & Con, Popon, Prince Fluff, Princess Rona, Purple Kirby, Professor Hector, Red Kirby, Rhino Beetle, Ribbon, Rick, Robot Pet, Shadow Kirby, Shiro, Sir Ebrum, Sirica, Soldier Waddle Dee, Star Warrior, Starship (Helper), Steppenwolf, Susie, Tamasan Tick-Tock Jr., Tokkori, Tulip, White Kirby, Yellow Kirby, Zebon, Zeke, Verdona, Myaxx, Nugget, Minitaur, Goatadactyl, Chinzilla, Brannigan, Zorian, Bezel, Bill Gacks, Colonel Rozum, Deefus Veeblepister, Fistina, Galvan Soldiers, Lieutenant Steel, Magister Coronach, Magister Hulka, Magister Prior Gilhil, Magister Pyke, Pax, No Watch Ben, Penny (Ben 10 (2016)), Tack, Tetra Shard, Special Extraterrestrial Containment Team, Vera Tennyson, Zorian, Clyde Fife, Christopher Thorndyke, Chuck Thorndyke, Ella, Mr. Tanaka, Nelson Thorndyke, Lindsay Thorndyke, Sam Speed, Topaz (Sonic X), Frances, Danny (Sonic X), Helen (Sonic X), Tikal, Vanilla the Rabbit, Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs, Larry the Lobster, Mini Spongebob, Mini Patrick, Mini Gary, Dr. Courage, Max Courage, Rick Courage, Bo-Katan Kryze, Bo-Katan Kryze (Star Wars Rebels), Alrich Wren, Clan Eldar, Clan Kryze, Clan Rook, Clan Vizsla, Maz Kanata, Maz Kanata (Lego), Manacek, Clover, Masikura, Maggie the Unwashed, Mickey Smith, Jackie Tyler, Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Rhys Williams, Rex Matheson, Esther Drummond, Oswald Danes, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Shaun Temple, Wilfred Mott, Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith, Sky Smith, Clyde Langer, Maria Jackson, Rani Chandra, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, Craig Owens, Sophie, Alfie Owens, River Song, Clara Owswald, Ashidr, Charlie Smith, Ram Singh, April MacLean, Tanya Adeola, Miss Quill, Purple Raven, Red Raven, Orange Raven, Gray Raven, Pink Raven, Yellow Beast Boy, Blue Beast Boy, Magenta Beast Boy, Purple Beast Boy, Brown Robin, Gray Robin, Blue Robin, Red Robin, Magenta Robin, Purple Starfire, Green Starfire, Blue Starfire, Gray Starfire, Savage Starfire, Soldier Cyborg, Orange Cyborg, Yellow Cyborg, Magenta Cyborg, Gray Silkie, Green Silkie, Yellow Silkie, Orange Silkie, Purple Silkie, Opposite Gender Robin, Opposite Gender Starfire, Opposite Gender Raven, Beast Girl, Opposite Gender Cyborg, Supergirl, King Frederic, Queen Arianna, Captain of the Guards, Pete and Stan (Tangled), Royal Guards (Tangled), Cassandra (Tangled), Lance Strongbow, Shorty, Attila, Big Nose, Ulf, Vladimir, Zircon (Defense), Jillian Vegan, Mega Mutant Fearsome 4, The Beekeeper, Turbo Toys, Hugh Test, Lila Test, Buck Dewey, Jenny Pizza, Sour Cream, Kiki Pizza, Ronaldo Fryman, Peedee Fryman, Tree Hugger, The Smooze, Brock Zero, Vonnie Zero, Zoomans, The Famethyst, Carol Pingrey, Darcy, King Neptune, Queen Amphitrite, Triton (Spongebob Squarepants), Princess Mindy, Zach (The Loud House), Ted (The Loud House), Sergi (The Loud House), Kotaro, Maya, Paula, Amy, Diane, Tabby, Giggles, Polly, Haiku, Girl Jordan, Jack Union, Jorgen Von Strangle, Tooth Fairy (The Fairy Oddparents), Crimson Chin, Mark Chang, Crimson Chin The 30's Pulp Fiction Chin, The 40's WWII Sergeant Chin, The 50's Square Jawed Commie-Buster Chin, The 60's Psychedelic Chin, The 70's Disco Chin, The 80's Overly Muscular Weapon-Toating Chin, The 90's Grunge Chin, The New Millenium Silver Suited Crimson Chin, Catman, Turbo Thunder, Fairy Council, Mr. & Mrs. Dinglefitz, Golden Locks, Molly, Swizzle, Dwight, Irving, Schwoz Schwartz, Kickbutt, Evan, Blobbin, Tech Rider, Link Evilman, Assista-Boy, Mighty Maid, Green Thumb, Iron Skillet, Handyman, Silver Eagle, D-Tail, Keely, Chester, Jocelyn, Rodney, Dr. Babu Ouch, Galexia, Mort Schaeffer, Bradley Nicholson, Amanda Lopez, Scott (Milo Murphy's Law), Foreman, Dave (Milo's Murphy Law), Fantasto-Man, Amazium, Shield Girl, Sonic Boom, The Hipster Twins, The Gamer, Chronic Heat, Night Light, Brick, Savannah, Mr. Block, Professor Cyrus, Norville, Elodie, Angela, Badlands Dan, Beep Boop, Beeza, Binglebops, Bird family, Black Cube, Bobbles, Brainz, Cashier, Celestial Being, Clipper, Cluckons, David, Demurra and Draykor's children, Destructor, Destructor's father, Destructor's sock, Dorothy, Emily Ripov, Fleas, Frederick, Gargoyles, General Outrage, Glen, Hank, Insurgent Generals, Intergalactic Guru, Jamie, King Bingleborp, King Draykor, King of Sherblorg 7, Lord of Illumination, Lord of Illumination (species), Lost and Found Guy, Major Threat, Melodie, Michelle, Mooplexians, Neon Knight of Malpraxis, Pit Monster, Prince Cashmere, Princess Demurra, Princess Galactica, Princess Veronicron, Prison Dimension prisoners, Ram Guards, Robomechabotatron, Something the So and So, Stella Starbella, Thrax, Westley, Wild Card, William Wimperson, Autobirds, Gideon Gleeful, Ghost-Eyes, Discount Auto Mart Warriors, Multi-Bear, Robbie Valentino, Lee, Nate, Thompson, Tambry, Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron, Time Baby, Blendin Blandin, Lolph and Dundgren, Gnomes, Rumble McSkirmish, Celestabellebethabelle, Manotaurs, Waddles, Xyler and Craz, Meap, Pony Head, Tom Lucitor, Buff Frog, Buff Frog's tadpoles, Boo Fly, Dogbull, Meat Fork, Kelly (Star Butterfly vs. The Forces of Evil), Janna Ordonia, King Pony Head, Jet Fusion, Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory), Agent Honeydew, Commander (Dexter's Laboratory), Hall Squad, Lizzie Devine, Eizzil Enived, Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defense, Negative Numbuh 1, Negative Numbuh 2, Negative Numbuh 3, Negative Numbuh 5, Negative Numbuh 86, Numbuh 9, Chad Dickson, Numbih 83, Numbuh 19th Century, The Kid, Joe Balooka, Vin Moosk, Wintergreen, Nutcracker, Snow Angel, Coniferous, Wilson Woodrow, Chicken Pete, Numbuh 84, Numbuh 88, Numbuh 42, Numbuh 34, Numbuh 42, Numbuh Jebediah, Numbuh Ezekiel, Numbuh Rebecca, Numbuh 122, Numbuh 437, Numbuh 513, Numbuh 65, Numbuh 66, Numbuh 67, Numbuh 68, Numbuh 69, Numbuh 202, Numbuh 30c, Numbuh VO5, Numbuh 411, Numbuh 90/40, Numbuh 622, Numbuh 599, Numbuh 331, Numbuh 805, Numbuh 525.4, Nubmuh 541, Numbuh 87, Numbuh 1-Love, Numbuh 20-Love, Numbuh 64, Numbuh 112, Numbuh 23, Numbuh 11.0, Numbuh 9-Film, Numbuh 10, Numbuh 12th Guard, Numbuh 1-8-5-7, Numbuh 7, Numbuh 222.2, Numbuh 13, Numbuh 14, Numbuh 15, Numbuh 16, Numbuh 11-Teen, Numbuh 142, Numbuh 143, Numbuh 149, Numbuh 161, Numbuh 363, Numbuh 85, Numbuh 78, Numbuh 61, Numuh 62, Numbuh 63, Numbuh 64, Numbuh 45, Numbuh 46, Numbuh 47, Numbuh 48, Numbuh 49, Numbuh 70, Numbuh 357, Numbuh 406, Numbuh 407, Numbuh 408, Numbuh 409, Numbuh 410, Numbuh 518, Numbuh 517, Numbuh 515, Numbuh 168, Numbuh 888, Numbuh 88, Numbuh 98, Numbuh 97, Numbuh 65.3, Numbuh 20, Numbuh 19, Numbuh 18, Numbuh 17, Numbuh 29, Vega, Drab, Shell, Tuff, Annie (Rick and Morty), Jerry Smith (C-137), Beth Smith (C-137), Summer Smith (C-137), Detox Rick, Detox Morty, Morty Students, Genius Morty, Dumb Rick, Butt-Face Morty, Butt-Face Beth, Cat Beth, Cat Morty, Cat Rick, Scary Terry, Mo Baxter, John and Clarissa Trent, Josh Sharp, Stephanie Hart, Emma Hart, Ling Pen, Ling Jun, Jun Ling, Mitzi, Master Fu, Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge, Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee, Nino Lahiffe/Carapace, Majestia, Doorman, Knightowl, Sparrow, Unvanny Valley, Camilla Hombee/Victory, Félix Agreste/Cat Noir, Melodie, Mercury, Gavroche, Kid Mime, Blisstina, Major Glory, Val Hallen, Krunk, Tiki Torch, Living Bullet, Phan Tone, Miss Spell, Snowman, Capital G, White Tiger, Sam-R-I, Down Unda Mate, Mushu Gai Man, Mucho Muchacho, Ya-Mon, Big Ben, Mandingo, Comrade Red, Space Ghost, Birdman, Darcy (Bunsen is a Beast), Wolfie, Sophie Sanders, Ice Cream Kitty, Alopex, Chompy Picasso, Renet Tilley, Metalhead, Sir Malachi, Napoleon Bonafrog, Punk Frogs, Mr. Murakami San, Dr. Cluckingsworth M.D., Miyamoto Usagi, Attila The Frog, Earth Protection Force, Rasputin The Mad Frog, New Foot Clan, Lord Simultaneous, Wingnut, Screwloose, Shy Ninja, Yellow Technique, Foxtail, Laserblast, Doctor Greyman, Rippy Roo, Big Cheese, Bill Burp, Bomber Fan, Calopo, Cam (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Chip Damage, Co-Bruh, Combo Breaker, Congress Woman, Cookie Man, Crinkly Wrinkly, Cupid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Diving Belle, Dogmun, Dragbo, Flurry, Gargantuon, Gertie, Ginger (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Glitter Starlight, Guards OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Heroic Guy, Holo-Jane, Mad Sam, Mega Hugeman, Miss Pastel, Nanini, Pavel, Pepelina, Pink Turtle, Potato, Puck Reverie, Rex Th' Bunny, Skateboard Nerd, Squeezo, Stretchworth, Teamster, Ted Viking, The Flu, Topher, Manfred, Cloudy, Tad, Talon Raventalon, Globgor, Agent 3, Agent 4, Agent 8, Cap'n Cuttlefish, C.Q. Cumber, Judd, Pearl (Splatoon), Marina, Callie, Marie, Green Guts, Oskar Kokoshka, Suzie Kokoshka, Ernie Potts, Mr. Hyunh, Lana Vail, Mr. Purdy, Phil Shortman, Gertrude "Pookie" Shortman, Miles and Stella Shortman, Arnie, Robert "Big Bob" Pataki, Miriam Pataki, Olga Pataki, Martin Johanssen, Mrs. Johanssen, James "Jamie O" Johanssen, Timberly Johanssen, Kyo Heyerdahl, Reba Heyerdahl, Jerry Berman, Marilyn Berman, Nate Horowitz, Mrs. Horowitz, Brooke Lloyd, Buckley Lloyd, Mr. Sawyer, Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe, Torvald, Brainy, Nadine, Patricia "Big Patty" Smith, Principal Wartz, Dr. Bliss, Mr. Robert Simmons, Coach Jack Wittenberg, Tish Wittenberg, Tucker Wittenberg, Dino Spumoni, Willie the Jolly Olly Man, Eduardo, Pigeon Man, Superintendent Chaplin, Zoona, Roni, Surfer Dude Buhdeuce, Old Timey Buhdeuce, Tall Buhdeuce, Inside Out Buhdeuce, DJ Buhdeuce, Loud Talking Buhdeuce, Clearly Insane Buhdeuce, Lazy Buhdeuce, Cowboy Buhdeuce, Abraham Lincoln Buhdeuce, Painfully Honest Buhdeuce, John Wilkes Booth Buhdeuce, Horse Buhdeuce, Pirate Buhdeuce, Bread Maker, Super Duck, Muscle Bread, Cop, Capitan Le Holtz, Lieutenant Elbrow, Detective Point Dexter, Captain Thunder Thighs, Sergeant Clark Butt, Officer Mike Neck, Belle Pepper, Penny Pepper, Sam Lastnamè, Rumble (MLP), Malina, Yatta, Guaca, Hokuto, Maki, El Fuerte, Blair Dame, Pullum Purna, Nanase, Allen Snider, Darun Mister, Dorai, Shadow Lady, Sawada, Lucia, Judgement Girls, Hoimei and Shaomei, Black Strategy, Blue Power, Guy, Cody Travers, Maki Genryusai, Carlos Miyamoto, Dean, Lucia Morgan, Kyle Travers, Ryu, Ken Masters, Sagat, Chun-Li, Cammy White, Guile, E. Honda, Abel, Crimson Viper, Rufus, Hakan, Alex, Dudley, Elena, Sakura Kasugano, Dhalsim, Rose, Gen, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Yuri Sakazaki, Ryo Sakazaki, Chizuru Kagura, Terry Bogard, Menat, Sagat, Blanka, Charlie Nash, Laura, R.Mika, Gouken, Karin, Zangief, Dhalsim, Zeku, C. Viper, Decapre, Rashid, Abel, E. Honda, Fei Long, Yun, Ingrid, T. Hawk, Dee Jay, Yang, Skullomania, Batsu Ichimonji, Carlos Miyamoto, Kyosuke Kagami, Kevin Straker, Biff Slamkovich, Gunloc, Albino Burrito/Davi, Yoshiro Watanabe, Dr. Enchanto, Captain Photon, Silver Echo, Falafel, Chicken Nugget, Turkey Leg, Hotdog, Hamburger, Lemondrop, Root Beer Float, Patty, Maylyn, Jaylyn, Bobbysuzeraelyn, Bullet, Captain Righteous, Lefty, David Kawena, Shrink, Doubledip, Howcome, Squawk, Tuxx, Percy, Gigi, Carmine, Pop, Oscar, Inkstain, Antitherm, Furry (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Kernal, Ruggles, Malt, Lidds, Puck, Clumsy, Slick, Twang, Hertz Donut, Cyclo, Hamlette, Topper, Pawn, Pushy, Lori (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Checkers, Vialet, Gotchu, Fibber, Fibber, Hammerface, Splort, Philip (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Poki, Snipper, Plats, Atlas, Backhoe, Kitsch, Itch, Cubesteak, Forehead, Melvin, Wedgie, Lorider, Echo, Picker, Dunk, Hocker, Coco (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Whine, Fudgy, Snarfhonk, Nibbiolo, Tenderizer, Shortsheet, Tornette, Plink, Anachronator, Frenchfry, Pufferizer, Nappifier, Glam, Shady, Tom, H. T., Flopjack, Penny, Stickystuck, Cornerpiece, Welco, WooWoo, Bath Matt, Zawp, Snozzle, Fogger, Dan (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Backscratcher, Plunge, Grimple, Subwoof, Screwup, Clink, Puddles, Decrisper, Skip, Fetchit, Nutsy, Gutman, Unkind, Louis B., Coaster, Cable Dude, Dogalarm, Cooper (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Spot (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Trickster, Trike, Stopgo, Stamen, Lapse, Fold, Spindle, Mutilate, Nudge, Sounder, Squeak, Mulch, Toons, Shoe, Skyooz, Sellby, Switch, Tock, Fink, Inverto, Snafu, Sappy, Dorkifier, Carmen, Rhymer, Gibberish, Bugby, Crutch, Bonez, Poik, Spoony, PJ, Shredder (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Remote, Gloomy, Flip, Dropsy, I Know You Are But What Am I, Changeling (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Burr, Blondie, Clog, Samolean, Bragg, Flashbomb, Newton, Weasel, Bonnie, Clyde, Babyfier, Mama Frita, XYZ, Frapp, Burger, Shopahol, Hotl, Finder, Nacho, Rabbit, Grumbelly, Tub, Dumbell, Lesdyxia, Sandy (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Peppah, Frizzy, Redped, Rolo, Daze, Rich, Ditch, Mitch (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Nopost, Kite, Allsox, Clip, Barkleigh, Bumper, Boggle, Roberts, Ollie, Detour, NPH, Splutter, Laakso, Cal, Forward, Hotcold, Florrie, Roxy (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Breakup, Will, Trax, Whoooa!, Escalater, Pretzel, Carat, Nosy, Adam, Geigenstein, Jam, Snipe, Nosox, Cheney, Maggie (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Barcode, Hoax, Smoot, Retro, Jangle, 2-Late, UHF, Pix, Crammer, Key, Rat, Target, Missy, Millie, Sparky, Poxy, Glitch, Tweak, Mashy, Combo, Butter, Melty, Kingpin, Checkup, Sprok, Poser, Pitch, Shush, Docker, Charger, Blip, Bworp, Clickster, Sap, Press-5, Brownout, Pane, Bore, Sournote, Creamer, Qwerty, Belle, Sproing, Lacrosse, Link (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Crete, Uncrete, Mr. Stenchy, Mrs. Sickly, Addy, Rattat, Sample, Rash, GPS, B. V. Beaverton, Ace, SFS, Poach, Wip, 10x, Wishy-Washy, Celsenheit, Gyrotta, Gillmore, Noso, Wormhole, Boxboom, Alexander, Tickle-Tummy, Remmy, Snooty, Pasthole, Futurehole, Benedict Arnold, Ray, Click, Quarklifter, Pixel, Lax, Gellasifier, Purl, Boomer, Stringulator, U-port, Catalyst, Whatsamattafoyou, Vacuum, Poppapoppup, Spineless, Crash, Shortstuff, Cat, Dimensionator, Spooky, Progno, Amnesio, Noidster, Drag, Spunky, Roadrage, Anna Stesia, Jenny (Lilo and Stich: The Series), Smiler, Fritzabrain, Yellowstone, Ben (Lilo and StitchL The Series), Thinktank, Jones (Lilo and Stich: The Series), Morpholomew, Hyuckster, Chortle, Spike (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Cloudy, Lightfoot, Heckler, Hunkahunka, Ruinit, Rack, Pannix, Molar, Bugle, Ava, Serum, Shagdog, Cackle, Hairy, Miranda (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Popquiz, Blooz, Guilttrip, Crow, Crowsfoot, Nodessertro, Wafty, Greensleeves, Chaching, Dupe, Elastico, Stuckup, Slobber, Snappish, Lotuseater, Addly, Whoever, Yvonne, Blackoutro, Jesstifer, Swapper, Rippington, Downes, Manners, Phoebe, Drowsy, Aron, Putdown, Crankster, 'Sgo, Queasy, Xanad, Ob, Luddi, Thomas (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Blueblood, Simpatico, Eve, Worrywart, Demotifier, Phantasmo, Cassandra (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Annie (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Lonelyhearts, Grudge, Judy (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Neg, 1-lmp, Swirly, Woesmy, Hoobie, Hitch, Substein, Megan (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Facepainter, Slimy, Barry (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Margaret (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Missandra, Joe, Polly, Connie, Spats, Gus the Second, Super-X, Precious, Chafe, Zinger, Bloom (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Lucky, China, Punk, Berg I, Gumshoe, Jay, Cowlick, Char, Botulator, Crusty, Patter, Parslifier, Sageonomificator, Rosemary, Vane, Curdle, Bustduster, Doublecross, Filibuster, Decayer, Mr. Brown, Rewind, Toepoke, Gameover, Klamp, Slipknot, Bluerinse, Tonix, Speck, Monochrome, Tony, Steve, Honk, Potter, Winceslaws, Waistrel, Choppers, Moldavia, Taps, Pooperson, No-C, Jacob, Handprint, Diesel, Bellyup, Sapsucker, Pullplug, Bob (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Trip, Blackhead, Mary, Nub, Hangnail, Greaseprint, Nobyte, Noise, Pacer, Flat, Keyz, Sharpflat, Skid, Loomiere, Scale, Undewey, Jitters, Octopalmer, Sneak, Little Dorrat, Tripsy, Dizzifier, Therman, Haasinator, Buzzcut, Tire Slasher, Lotta, Tappity, Twitch, Gesundt, Hiver, Buffie, Period, Crunkle, Speirs, Huggo, Stones, Spikyhands, Enguard, Mortamer, Milston, Engard, Joy (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Froggifier, Copywronger, Floods, Brad, Cooler, Yin, Yang, Comett, Bling Bling, Ploot, Ug, Woody (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Phil, Sprout, Drill, Wilt, Bog, Richter, Cone, Deforestator, Auntie, Parch, Flame, Splat, Cannonball, Wrapper, Tarantula, Slushy, Shovel, Stoneface, Gus, Chip (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), SPF, Digger, Crybaby, Hisee, Strato, Blowhard, Crabweed, Spectrum, Polar, Rust, Autumn, Algae, Phoon, Swell, Hallie, Franklin, Thresher, Pompey, Rip, Cam, Cheesy, Supersweet, Clammy, Dryheat, Astro, Clipse, Sol, Liquefactor, Berg II, Cauldron, Sepia, Midasminus, Prism, He, Hardy, Silbert, Lotis Wife, Phosphor, Derrick, Eva, Slenky, Glenn, Frosty D., Dusty, Dropcall, Handoman, Lardo, Magnarette, Darn, Oof, Carrie (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Spinster, Friday, Roadie, Spout, Blake, Balar, Petrifier, Tank, Noviz, Sa, Stoopinslide, Baron Meter, Squidly, Deodorant, Heatwaver, Colm, Icecrusher, El Carbon, Zirconia, Gluteous, Tattoo, Woops, Kixx, Sinker, Zap, Houdini, Warpstorn, Hollo, Launch, Slugger, Heat, Witch, El Fin, Blandzilla, Yaarp, Gunner, Yogee, Joey (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Plasmoid, Crystallene, Splodyhead, Page, Chopsuey, Jumy, Trainer, Angel, Councilor Andam, Councilor Kukulkan, Councilor Kulde, Councilor Omina, Kara, Sara, Rose, Fred Nerk, Nigel Thrall, Hobie, Chiu, Clooney, Annika, Bubonica, Monica (American Dragon: Jake Long), Veronica (American Dragon: Jake Long), Stan Lipkowski, Silver (American Dragon: Jake Long), Ralph the Goblin, Reggie the Brownie, Francis Monogram, Wanda Acronym, Colonel Contraction, Carl Karl, Meap, Monty Monogram, Ray Liotta, Herman the Hedgehog, Gary the Gander, Harry the Hyena, Karen the Cat, Maggie the Macaw, Manny the Mongoose, Newton the Gnu, Planty the Potted Plant, Sergei the Snail, Terry the Turtle, Agent A (aardvark), Agent A, Agent B (bear), Agent C, Agent Ch (chupacabra), Agent Crocodile, Agent D (duck), Agent E, Agent F (fox), Agents F (koi), Agent G (goat), Agent H (heron), Agent Kitty, Agent M (monkey), Agent M (moose), Agent M (mouse), Agent O (ostrich), Agent O (owl), Agent Possum, Agent P (porcupine)Agent R (raccoon), Agent R (rat), Agent R (rhinoceros), Agent S (snake), Agent T (tadpole), Agent W (whale), Agent W (worm), Agent X, Carla (Phineas and Ferb), Agent D (dog), Agent F (frog), Agent K (kangaroo), Agent Pinky, Peter the Panda, Lyla Lolliberry, Mudbriar, Terramar, Sky Beak, Ocean Flow, Stratus Skyranger, Haven Bay, Salina Blue, Sea Poppy, Pharynx, Gabby, Aura, Cotton Cloudy, Featherweight, Liza Doolots, Sunny Daze, Peachy Pie, Pipsqueak, Truffle, Twist, Noi, Chipcutter, Toola Roola (MLP: Friendshp is Magic), Coconut Cream, Archer (MLP), First Base, Cozy Glow, Ken Takahashi Okamoto/Saguru, Janet Pierce-Okamoto, Grandpa Raiden Okamoto, Lucy (Kaijudo), Storkules, Zeus (DuckTales 2017), Selene, Gizmoduck, Zix, Travoltron and Tee, Shirley, Mr. Nesmith, Doppy Doppweiler, Aseefa, The Emperor (Planet Sheen), April the Gorlock, Captain Betty, Brobot, Mombot, Popbot, Amanda Neutron, Anabelle Neutron, Gomer Neutron, Commander Baker, The Great Spamdini, Brittany Tenelli, Betty Quinlan, Clockwork (Danny Phantom), Cujo, Dairy King, Frostbite, Pandora, Princess Dorathea, Wuff, Maxum Mom, Maxum Dad, Golly Gee Kid, Maxum Mel, Savannah Glama, Clock Puncher, Mayor Swift, Opossum Man, Static Clint, Uni-Cyclops, Mouse Boy, Sensei Jimmy, Icarus, Cassandra, Helen of Troy (Disney's Hercules), Circe (Disney's Hercules), Medusa (Disney's Hercules), Cassim, Razoul and his men, Sadira, Dhandi, Eden, Amal, Prince Uncouthma, Professor Pac-Man, Morditary, Riston, Benjin, Rook Blaxton, Guida, Keyon, Luella, Ketan, Rylee, Raella, Manning, Haalee, Albin, Corwin, Jimmane, Etania, Kaianne, Rook Shashi, Eulalia, Danby, Trolius, Amarina, Rance and Howell then joins the team. The Empire does not succeed. Somewhere beyond all that will makes all of us powerful. Do you hear the Heroes? They got all of us some gifts. It is a Mordecai's Crew final goodbyes. AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! Aaaaaaaaah! Until we will meet... Agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!♪ Category:Songs